Stop, Look and Ed
"Stop, Look and Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy decides the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules. Plot Edd tries to build a jawbreaker satellite for Eddy to track down people's jawbreakers. This then fails when Ed sets off the propeller and makes the satellite crash into a tree. The Eds try to retrieve it but they nearly step on a private lawn marked with a "keep off" sign. Edd warns them that rules are the most important part of life, but Ed lifts up the grass and pops up in the middle acting like a woodpecker "except with dirt". Eddy then decides to find more rules to break more rules; Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny 2x4 and Plank are trying to reach their basketball out of a wet cement area. It then sinks into the cement so Ed and Eddy go in to fetch it. After they try, Eddy then encourages the rest of the cul-de-sac kids to break rules, such as eating cake with their hands, talking with their mouth full, swimming after dinner and going to bed without brushing their teeth. Edd then thinks he has gone far enough and that rules are a joy but Kevin says that rules are for losers. Rolf then passes by with Wilfred and a load of hay so Eddy encourages him to break the rules too. Sooner or later, he manages to convince everyone to break the rules and destroy order in the cul-de-sac. They both escape and find the cul-de-sac has turned upside-down. Rolf's animals start eating all the plants, Rolf himself relaxes in his front yard, Kevin destroys his plates with catapults, Nazz drinks a full bottle of soda, Jonny 2x4 goes naked and Sarah and Jimmy eat a whole mountain of ice cream, becoming incredibly fat. The moment of joy is ruined when Edd, with pantyhose on his head as he lost his hat, saying he's phoned everyone's parents and that they're on their way home right away. They all start to panic to get back to their normal life. Kevin says to Edd that he broke the number 1 rule - don't squeal. Kevin, Rolf and Jonny then decide to get their own back on them, Eddy defends them by saying his pantyhose are on too tight and his brain is squished. It doesn't help and they all end up in a giant birdcage up in a tree. They all try to grab the attention of passers-by by holding up signs and shouting "Help!", "Please Assist!" and the funniest of all, "Ketchup!". Edd then remarks to them that signs are to be read. Quotes *'Eddy': Ed who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." ---- *'Eddy': after being hit for six by the out of control machine "Wait up! That's my waffle." ---- *'Jimmy': to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn - my perfectly manicured nails." ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" ---- *'Ed': "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" ---- *'Rolf': "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery 3-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not done I will be banished to the..." gulps "...cupboard..." '' ---- ''Eddy: "Geez Louise." Ed: "Cool." Edd hat back on: "If you say one word to anyone... I'll never speak to you again!" Ed: a skull on his head "I am dead from the neck up." ---- *'Edd': Ed drops his container of ants, he puts his legs around Ed's neck "5,239 ants Ed! Pick them up! PICK THEM UP!!!" Eddy: "Slow down Double D." Ed: voice "I'm sorry."---- * *'Ed' [[Wilfred]]: "Ed on a pig!" Edd: "Ed, you can't do that!" Kevin: "You broke the number one rule: don't squeal!" Rolf: "Wilfred is a very quiet pig, Kevin." Goofs/Trivia *The exact amount of ants Edd has in this episode is 5,239 ants. However in The Ed-Touchables he had 4,837. *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off but the audience were only shown Ed and Eddy's reactions to what they saw. *Eddy references the movie The Shining by telling Rolf that "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *Jimmy manicures his hands. *Edd freaks out when rules are broken, as this episode reveals. *Jimmy is technically wrong, you won't get cramps by eating before you swim. *Near the end of the episode, when the Eds are trapped in a cage, Jonny can be heard saying the line "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank." This line was spoken by Jonny in "Who, What, Where, Ed!" *In the beginning of the episode Ed's leg is wrapped around the ladder Edd is standing on, but in the next scene he is standing on the ground. *Eddy calls Ed "Orville", a reference to Orville Wright, One of the Wright Brothers. Rules Broken This is a list of all the rules broken in this episode and who broke them: *Ed rode on Wilfred *Eddy broke the "Keep of the Grass" sign rule *Everyone besides Edd broke the "Keep Off of the Wet Cement" sign rule *Eddy ripped off the "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of the Law" tag on Edd's mattress *Eddy tied Edd's hat on a lamp *Kevin broke the dirty dishes *Eddy trapped a fish in a book *Jonny ran around with no clothes on (except his sandals) *Sarah and Jimmy pigged out on ice cream *Eddy broke the alphabetical rules. *Eddy and Ed walked on Edd's t-shirt *Edd broke the No.1 Rule - "Don't Squeal" *Rolf became a lazy good-for-nothing and let his animals run around *Nazz drinks soda and rudely burps. Video This clip was provided by SuperCartoon on youtube. 2GymjPqKSvc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2